Whole Lotta Love
by Wickedgreene16
Summary: Beginning a few weeks after Veteran's day. Jackie and Hyde. A longer in Progress multi chapter I'll be working on.
1. The Concert

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s show, Led Zeppelin or any of their songs. Or really any content published outside of fan fiction.

Also I want to recommend the second verse and chorus of Taylor Swift's You are in Love,(which I do not own either.) off her new Album 1989. Think that part really represents Jackie and Hyde's relationship. Especially the part where "he wakes, strange look on his face, he pauses and says you're my best friend..." I could see him saying that to her in the fifth season when she was sleeping over with him. Anyway I hope you enjoy! and I love feed back it will help me write what's next! :)

Zen: Whole Lotta Love

Jackie Burkhart adjusted her white peasant blouse and sighed frustratingly at her reflection in the mirror. Her outfit was cute (tight long-legged bell-bottom jeans, red platform sandals, white peasant blouse with colorful flowers down the front, a delicate silver chain pearl necklace, white gold hoop earrings with a pearl dangling in in the middle, and her hair was set in soft ringlets with two strands pulled back from her with a red-ribboned barrette, and a rose colored velvet suit coat in case it got cold.) Her makeup was perfect, subtle and ethereal, but still something felt off to Jackie. She was going to her first Led Zeppelin concert. Donna had amazingly acquired six tickets so everyone got to go this time, which meant no trying to impress Donna to get a ticket and she was fine with that. Although she said having her friends fight over her was flattering it had gotten kind of annoying the last time.

Jackie was worried that although her outfit was cute, it might not be cool enough for the concert, and some people (well one person in particular but she wasn't going to dignify that with acknowledgment,) would think she was still just a little girl who loved Abba and unicorns. She wondered if she should find something else, but she feared everything in her closet would seem just as little girly to a certain cynical burnout. It had been almost three weeks since their kiss on the hood of her father's Lincoln, and ever since she hadn't been able to stop thinking about or him. Whenever she saw him in school or Foreman's basement she would steal glances at him when she hoped he wasn't looking. So far he'd caught her a total of five times and so far she had been able to cover up by commenting on his outfit of just flat out denying it, but she was pretty sure he had noticed. She wished she could tell him the truth about what she had felt that night on her father's Lincoln but she was still too scared he would reject her. It had been a wonderful earth shattering kiss. The best kiss of her life, but when she pulled away she just had this overwhelming feeling that he wasn't ready for her to tell him how she was feeling. So she lied and told him that although the kiss was hot, she hadn't felt anything. Now she was wondering if maybe she should just tell him the truth? Maybe somehow he might feel the same. She shook her head; Steven Hyde would never like her like that, they were just too different and changing up her look for him wouldn't change that, heck, it would probably just make him think she was trying too hard, that she was trying to be a poser, and he would like her even less then. She looked at the clock, it was almost 6:30 pm and she was supposed to be at Forman's by 7:00 pm because they had all decided to go together in the Vista Cruiser. She took one last look in the mirror and sighed, it would have to do she thought as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later Jackie was sitting in the front seat of Eric's Vista Cruiser in between him and Donna. Hyde, Kelso and Fez were all sandwiched uncomfortably in

the back. "Kelso man keep your elbows on that side of the car!" Hyde grumbled. "They are on my side," Kelso fired back, "you're on my side! Forman how come I can have the front?" "I already told you Donna's my first Lieutenant." "Well then what about Jackie?" "Jackie's my first lieutenant." Danna answered, "plus she's small so it gives me and Eric more room to cuddle." Donna gazed adoringly over at Eric, while Jackie screamed "I'm your first lieutenant Donna?! I feel so honored! but of course I am I'm Jackie Burkhart, I'm usually first at everything!" "Yeah, well you'll be the first one out of the car if you don't pipe down, I think they said something about the concert on the radio, turn it up Forman." Hyde demanded. But when they listened it was just the promotional ad they'd been hearing all week. "Man, this is going to be the best concert ever Led Zeppelin is the coolest! Did you guys know I did a paper on Stairway to Heaven in the eighth grade?" Kelso asked bouncing in his seat. "Yes!" everyone yelled back. They'd been hearing the story all week long, along with how Kelso was planning to sneak backstage to beg their tour manager if he could be a roadie. Hyde knew it would be the coolest thing ever to be a roadie for the greatest band that ever lived, but he also knew Kelso and his plans were usually stupid so he was counting himself out but Fez was going to tag along with Kelso; figuring Kelso's plan would either work, or more likely he'd get thrown out that back door and whichever way it went Fez was sure to have a good time. They arrived at the outdoor stadium in Kenosha where the concert was being held at about twenty to 8:00pm. The show started at 8:00pm so it gave them only a little bit of time to find their seats before the show began.

At the gate, Donna showed the doormen her tickets and radio passes, and the doormen showed them to their seats. The seats were really good, close to the middle and only a few rows from the stage. "This is awesome man! Look how close we are! It'll be so easy to sneak backstage from here!" Kelso shouted jumping on his seat. "Hey! Watch it man!" Hyde called to him. "Security will kick us out right now if they hear you talking about that." The gang settled into their seats and listened to the opening band. When Led Zeppelin finally came out the stadium erupted in cheers and screams. They opened with Black Dog and moved right along into Dazed and Confused. After about an hour of blissful melodies and out of this world guitar riffs. The band took a break for intermission.

Kelso and Fez decided this was the perfect time for them to sneak backstage so they quickly disappeared into the crowd. Jackie announced that she was going to the bathroom and stared at Donna mentally urging her friend to join her, but Donna was too busy talking about the concert in between kisses to notice, so Jackie stomped her foot and left for the bathrooms. "Hey Jackie!" Steven called behind her, "I'll walk with you I gotta get a few more beers." "Oh ok Steven thanks."

A few minutes later as Jackie was walking out of the bathroom she was approached by a hippie looking lady in a flowy dress and a basket of flowers. "Oh my what a pretty girl you are! Surely a girls as beautiful as yourself should have flowers in your hair," the lady said with a smile. She seemed genuine and although Jackie was normally disgusted by hippies,Jackie knew she would look even better with flowers in her hair, so she agreed and the woman easily wove a few delicate white and pink flowers into a crown shape on Jackie's head. Jackie smiled and thanked the lady, tipping her five dollars for the generous gift.

Steven looked at Jackie letting the older woman put flowers her hair smiling and laughing the whole time. She looks so beautiful he thought to himself. Where had that come from he wondered? He didn't like Jackie not like that...although he had to admit their kiss a few weeks ago on her fathers Lincoln had been so hot, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was the best kiss of his life. Since then he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. But this was ridiculous, yes she was hot and yes she was a great kisser, but she was Jackie freakin' Burkhart for god's sake! She was everything he was against; rich, snobby, bitchy,and square. But she could also be sweet and caring. She wasn't great at showing it but he knew she really cared about her friends, and for some reason him. She had always listened to his advice, helped him burn their friends, (even when she was dating one,) and she could be really deep and intelligent, especially when she was in the circle.

It didn't matter she liked rich, preppy, dumb guys she could boss around like Kelso and he was pretty sure they'd still get back together sometime. Still she looked so beautiful smiling with flowers in her hair and swaying to the beginning of Stairway to Heaven starting on the stage. Just then two jock looking guys approached her.

"Hey beautiful wanna dance?" the first guy with a crewcut and a letterman's jacket asked putting his hands on her waist. "Uh no thanks," she answered pushing his hands off her and starting to walk away. "Come on baby, just one little dance? I Promise I wont mess up those flowers in your hair." he persisted grabbing her arm and reaching out to touch her hair. But before he could reach it his hand was caught in a fierce grip that bent his fingers back against his hand and then force his arm behind his back. Crewcut guy was turned around to face his assailant. A guy with sunglass and an afro was staring angrily back at him. "I believe my friend says she doesn't want to dance!" he growled. "Jeez sorry man I didn't know she was your girl, we don't want no trouble," crewcut said. Hyde let go of the guy and told them to get lost. Then he turned to Jackie, "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "Yeah steven I'm fine, just a little frazzled now, but thanks for helping do you want to walk with me back to our seats?" "Sure." Hyde paused just as they had reached the stairs. "Hey Jackie do you want to dance? With me I mean?" "Ok." He held her right hand and put his left arm around her as they started to sway to the music. Stairway to heaven was a really beautiful song. as the music swelled she he looked into her eyes. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he reached up and gently tugged one of her silken curls she smiled and her traced her delicate jawline with his finger, then he grabbed ahold of her chin and gently pulled her up to meet his lips. They kissed as deeply and passionately as the first time. He wasn't sure how long they kissed it could have been a few seconds or a few lifetimes, but he knew for sure this time he'd felt something.


	2. first circle

Monday morning Point Place WI High School, 11:08 am Fourth Period.

Jackie Burkhart had study hall fourth period and today she had volunteered as any good cheerleader would to hang posters for the football pep rally later this week. As she walked into the gym her thoughts wandered to Steven Hyde and that amazing kiss they had shares last Saturday night. She hadn't seen him since Saturday. After they had kissed, he smiled at her but he hadn't said much. Once they'd gotten back to their seats and their friends he reverted back to his usual self; frogging Kelso, burning Forman, and generally ignoring her, talking to her mostly through burns. Jackie sighed _would Steven ever seriously be interested in her? Liking him was so confusing._ She was standing on top of a ladder stretching to hang the poster high so as to be seen, when suddenly she felt the ladder wobble and could feel herself falling down.

_Meanwhile_...

Steven Hyde had English fourth period, and he hated it. He spoke english he didn't need a class to teach it to him and besides he usually got A's in english without even trying. He didn't think this was because he was good at the subject really but rather just very good at bullshitting his way through all the essays the teachers gave him. He looked at the clock 11:06. If he left now he could get out to his car to have a circle for one while still making it back for lunch. He raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Hyde?" Ms. Mason asked. "I'm finished with the reading, is it ok if I go work on my chemistry lab?" "Well, you are a good student and I wouldn't want you to fall behind in chemistry, I suppose since you're finished that would be fine." She said smiling. Hyde got up and left the classroom heading for the gym which had the only unlocked school door to get in and out. He always parked near this entrance. As he opened the door he saw Jackie climbing up a ladder hanging some kind of posters. He wasn't sure what to say to her or if he should even talk to her at all after Saturday. Normally he wasn't nervous around girls, they were pretty and fun but never intimidating. And Jackie wasn't really someone who would be considered intimidating, but there was something about the tiny, demanding, brunette that just got to him like no one else ever had, not to mention the kiss last saturday was hot as hell! He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there until he saw her stretching way too high and the ladder started to wobble. Suddenly he knew she was going to fall. He didn't think he just reacted. He raced over to her and held out his arms to steady the ladder and catch her falling as well.

"Oh Steven!" She said falling into him so had he almost lost his balance. "What are you doing here?"

"Heading to my car." He replied.

"Your car? Do you have an appointment?"She asked.

"Yep, an appointment with myself, my car stereo and some '_Film_." he said with his usual lazy smirk.

"Wait, don't you have class? OhmyGod! Are you skipping to get _high!_?" She asked, her eyes darting around the gym worriedly hoping no one had heard.

"Yes, Miss Prissy Burksquare, that is exactly what I'm doing and you're going to keep that big mouth of yours shut right?" He asked getting annoyed.

"Ok," She said thinking quickly, "I wont tell anyone on one condition."

"Oh God, ok lay it on me what is it? I have to take you shopping, be your slave for a week, what?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"None of that, no I'll be quiet if you let me come with you,"

"Come with me? What to get _high?!"_ He asked mockingly. " Why would a goody two shoes square want to come get high with a burnout like me?"

"You said it right there, I am not a goody two shoes square and I want to prove it to you by coming with."

"I don't know Jackie if we get caught you could be in a lot of trouble."

"Well my record need a black spot or two."

"ok what about all these posters?"

"I can work on them at lunch, or I'll just boss one of the freshman girls into doing it."

Hyde chuckled, Jackie could be incredibly annoying and she was the definition of bossy. He could just see it now, he almost felt bad for the freshman girl whose day was sure to end in tears because Jackie was for some crazy reason shirking her duties and actually skipping with him. It was kind of endearing that she was doing this just to prove to him she could be cool. But he'd see how cool she could be once they got out to the car.

"Alright lets hit it." He said.

"Lead the way," she said pointing to the door.

They walked out of the gym together and into the parking lot where he spotted his car and they got inside. Hyde slid easily into the drivers seat and Jackie got into the started get his kit out and began rolling a joint for the two of them.

"Hey why don't you pick out an 8-track to listen to."

Jackie began flipping through his box of music, smiling at some of the titles. It was all hard rock Zeppelin, Kiss, and Sabbath, but surprisingly however she did find some Joplin, Joan Jett, and Heart. She grabbed the Heart 8-track excitedly.

"OhmyGod! I can't believe you have Heart,I love Heart!"

"Seriously? I thought you were in to Abba and all that disco crap?"

She laughed, "Well of course I love that too, its just I like Heart, Janis Joplin, and Joan Jett as well, I even like Zeppelin, I just don't talk about as much."

"Well the _film_ is all rolled up so put on some music and you can have the first hit since you're such a bad girl" He said with a smile.

She put Heart into the player took the joint lit it up and surprisingly (at least to him) took a hit like a pro (_when had she learned to do that?)._ Hyde followed her taking his first hit as the THC began to flow through his body he started thinking...

*Circle Time*

J: What are you doing for Christmas?

H: Dunno, I just moved in with Bud so I don't know if he has anything planned.

J: Oh Steven thats so great that you found him now you wont have to spend Christmas as an orphan!

H: Yeah...I don't think I would've done that with or without Bud. Mrs. Forman would have had a conniption if she thought I would have had to spend Christmas alone.

J: Aw Steven! thats so sweet! She really do love you!

H: Yeah well what about you? I'm sure your Christmas is gonna be awesome what are you getting for Christmas this year? A new TV, a Ferrari, you're own island?

J: (laughing) Probably, daddy does always get me something really great and expensive. Heck maybe this year he'll even be there to give it to me! that would be awesome...(dreamy look.)

H: What do you mean isn't he always there to bestow you with every gift money could buy?

J: Not always, Daddy works a lot. But the presents are always awesome!

H: I guess. (pause) But you really don't see your dad on Christmas?

J: (looking uncomfortable, feeling like she'd said too much) Well you don't see your dad every Christmas either. (Smiling) But maybe this year we'll both get lucky!

H: Sure. Yeah I suppose. (looks at clock) Oh crap, its almost lunch time I suppose we better wrap it up. (pause) But we get to eat!

J: OhmyGod! yes I am so hungry!

Walking back through the gym Jackie notices she hasn't finished her decorations. "Oh crap! I forgot about these while we were talking." "Can't you get some other cheerleader to do them for you?" "No," Jackie said, starting to come down from the circle. "I'd better stay and finish them, have a good lunch." " I guess...um good luck with the decorations." "Thanks."

Later that day after Jackie had finished the decorations, she was opening her locker after fifth period, when she noticed a brown bag in her lock with a note written on it-J sorry you missed lunch, compliments of the kitchen. Inside the bag was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and an apple and a juice box. Jackie smiled to herself knowing exactly who this had come from.


End file.
